Shadows and Love
by Gabby-the-elf
Summary: Chap. 3 up! Legolas is young and gets captured by an unknown creature that no one knew but his youngest sister, Amowiel. Who will save him? Can he even safe himself? I'm not good at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello. Ok. I am here to try and write another story. It is angsty, but not abusive. So, read it and see if you like it.  
  
"Thranduil, I will miss you my love." Whispered Lumina, her soft voice cracking. Her leaf green eyes were growing empty. Slowly, they were fading into darkness.  
  
Above her stood Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, and husband of Lumina. Tears filled his blue eyes. They were full of sadness and fear.  
  
"No, Mina. You cannot go. I forbid you." Thranduil said sadly. Lumina smiled a little.  
  
"Take care of Legolas," She said and looked over at a sleeping form on her bed, "And take care of Amowiel, your last born child."  
  
With that said, Lumina kissed his trembling lips and went limp. The once cheerful, happy she-Elf was now life-less. Her green eyes held no emotion, none at all. Her once naturally slightly tanned skin was now as white as the clear clouds in the sky, and her once charming and beautiful laughter would never echo throughout the halls of the Mirkwood palace ever again.  
  
Thranduil looked over his wife's body once more and let the tears that he held back for 40 minutes fall. He leaned on his wife's stomach and cried and there he stayed for quite a while.  
  
10 years later.  
  
A small Elven-child of about 27 years of age, swift fully ran through the trees and bushes. Looking behind him, he saw his attacker chasing him. Turning back around, he continued running.  
  
He hadn't meant to run out so far into Mirkwood. He had just seen something and followed it. It said his name; he thought it was his elder brother, Lómomir.  
  
He turned back around, his blonde hair flying into his face. He carelessly moved it out of the way and looked behind him.  
  
He saw nothing.  
  
He stopped running. He turned back around. His blue eyes grew wide and fearful. Standing in front of him was a hooded person. It wore a very dark green, almost black, cloak. Its face was hidden beneath the hood. It lifted up an arm and with lightning fast speed, grabbed onto Legolas's hair.  
  
Legolas grabbed his hair as the person began dragging him away. He screamed but his mouth was quickly covered by the person's hand. Legolas bit it and the person let go. It seemed to get angry and took out a knife. Legolas's already fear filled eyes filled with even more fear. It held the dagger up his arms and slit them.  
  
Legolas screamed. It echoed throughout the forest and awakened all creatures and Elves.  
  
Thranduil was working on helping Lómomir pick out an outfit for the feast tonight that was representing Legolas's 28th birthday. He had just picked up a tunic when the sound of his youngest son's scream reached his ear. It wasn't the scream of joy or anything, it was the scream of terror and fear and pain.  
  
Thranduil dropped the tunic and quickly ran out of the room, Lómomir right behind him.  
  
A/N: You like? Tell me if you do or don't. I won't mind if you correct me or not. Well, I'll post the next chapter soon. 


	2. Bad Dreams

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I went to Japan to visit my uncle for a week. I only got ONE review and I thank that person.  
  
Deana: I really don't know. All I know is that he is still a child.  
  
On with story.  
  
Thranduil had been searching everywhere for his missing child. He searched the palace, the grounds outside, even the forest, but the small blonde headed child was never found. He ordered all the guards to split up into groups and search the woods.  
  
Thranduil stood on the balcony in his room. His hair dancing around in the cool breeze of the night, his blue eyes searching the landscape for any sign of his son. He never saw him though.  
  
He never heard the door open to his room. Light footsteps walked over to him. A gentle hand set on his shoulder. Thranduil jumped slightly and turned to see Lómomir, his eldest son. No words needed to be spoken. They nodded at each other and looked back out at the endless landscape of trees, hoping to see Legolas.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Amowiel was in an Elven sleep. Her leaf green eyes seen threw her slightly open eyelids. She was having a peaceful dream about horses and trees when suddenly everything faded. It turned into a dark scene; it was musty and cold. You could feel how damp it was, it was a cave.  
  
Amowiel looked around, confusion written all over her pale face. Usually Elves could see in the dark, but she couldn't. This began to scare her.  
  
Suddenly, a dark presence filled the air. She could feel its hot breath breathing down her neck.  
  
"Amowiel." It whispered, its evil voice filling the air.  
  
Amowiel recognized that voice. It had been in her dreams two other times. They had warned her once about Legolas, but it made no sense. Then it returned and said to be ready. She never got any of it. She never told her father or brothers about it. She thought it was just a nightmare.  
  
"What do you want?" Amowiel asked boldly, hiding the fact that she was scared.  
  
"I got your brother." It whispered.  
  
Amowiel's eyes widened.  
  
"Wh. What do you mean?" She trembled.  
  
"I got Legolas. Your father and eldest brother, Lómomir, are trying to find him before you would wake up." It said menacingly.  
  
"Why do you want him?" She asked shaking now.  
  
"Amowiel! Amowiel! Do not listen to him!" Legolas's voice yelled.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! Where are you?!" Amowiel yelled back.  
  
The person laughed, piercing the air with its evilness. Amowiel closed her eyes, hot tears stinging them.  
  
"Be ready, child." It said.  
  
The room began to fade again, the darkness went away and light could be seen again.  
  
Amowiel sat up in her bed sweat dripping down her forehead. She was breathing heavily. Looking around the room, she saw that the sun was shining threw the window, its rays lighting up everything. You could hear the birds chirping and the water rushing calmly down the streams.  
  
Amowiel hopped out of bed, quickly getting dressed. Brushing her hair and teeth, she began to pack. She would set out and find her brother, no matter what. She would take someone with her though, because if something happened to one, the other could escape and get help. She sat on her bed, thinking hard about whom to bring.  
  
A soft knock was heard at her door. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She hid her bags under her bed and walked over to the door. Sighing, she opened it.  
  
Standing there was her father, his blue eyes staring down at her, a warm smile upon his face.  
  
"Are you coming to join us for breakfast, we have guests?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Amowiel nodded.  
  
"I'll be there in a second." She said, smiling up at her father. He nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Um, ada. What happened to the feast last night? I went down there and no one was there." She asked.  
  
Thranduil turned around.  
  
"We decided to repost it. It will be held next week. It turns out that no one could come. And the people that Legolas wanted to come from other places weren't here yet, and won't be until next week." Thranduil said. It pained him to lie to his only daughter, but some of it was true.  
  
"Oh, ok." Amowiel said, apparently, she believed what he said. 'Maybe the dream was just a nightmare to scare me.' She thought. How wrong she was.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Slowly, the young Elven prince opened his eyes. It was dark and damp. An eerie sense of discomfort entered the room. Looking around, he saw nothing but blackness. He thought about why he was here. Suddenly, everything washed over him. Images flashed through his eyes about the past events.  
  
He stood up and walked around. There were no windows, no doors, only bars and a stone floor. Everything was stone. He walked over to the bars and looked out. To his left was pitch black, to his right was pitch black, but in front of him was a small light. It danced on the walls, making it appear like shadow demons were coming towards him. But the light wasn't coming towards him. It just stayed there. He listened, straining his hearing. He heard the sound of a crackling fire and the sound of whispers.  
  
"The child will be worth a fortune if we sell him." Said a voice. But this wasn't the same voice that he had heard earlier. No, it was a girl voice. It was deep and menacing. It had the sense of uneasiness in it.  
  
"No! I need him. And speaking of him, he has awoken." Said a different voice. It was that same slimy voice that he had heard earlier. It echoed down the hall like church bells ringing at a wedding.  
  
Legolas tensed as he heard footsteps echoing off the bear stonewalls.  
  
"So, Legolas, how are you? Do you enjoy your new home?" Asked the voice slyly.  
  
"I'm fine. And I won't stay here. My father will notice that I am gone and will come looking for me." Legolas said, gritting his teeth, holding back the anger that boiled his blood.  
  
It laughed evilly. It filled Legolas's heart with fear.  
  
"We'll see, young one. We'll see." It said, rubbing its hands together, "You have no idea what I am planning."  
  
Legolas's eyes grew wide. He felt himself begin to go numb; he could no longer control his actions. His bright blue eyes went completely black. He tried to talk, nothing happened, not even a sound was made from his throat. He tried to raise his arm, but nothing happened. He heard a small voice in his head.  
  
"Don't even try, Legolas. You no longer control your actions or yourself. Now, let's go and see your father." It said evilly.  
  
Legolas began to walk out of his cell; he let him control him for now. He had the slightest clue where he was.  
  
A/N: What's going to happen to Legolas? What is Amowiel planning to do? Will Thrnaduil ever find his son?  
  
Find out next chapter. R&R please. 


	3. Plans

A/N: Once again only one reviewer. Maybe it's just the story. Oh well. I'll keep writing it because I am having so much fun.  
  
ElvenRanger13: Thanks.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Amowiel walked into the dining hall and looked around. She saw her father and four people with their backs turned to her. She walked over to her chair that was normally two seats away from her father and sat down. She looked over at the end of the table and saw Lómomir and her father. She looked at her father.  
  
"Ada, where is Legolas?" Amowiel asked.  
  
"He's at his friends house right now." Thranduil said, not looking up at his only daughter.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said. Looking across from her, she saw four familiar faces staring back at her.  
  
"Hello, Lady Amowiel." The one sitting next to her father said. She looked over at him. His wise gray eyes stared back at her warmly. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, Lord Elrond." She replied. She looked over next to him and saw two mischievous faces grinning at her.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Hi!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Amowiel." They replied. She sighed mentally. 'They are so cute.' She thought.  
  
"Hem hem." The next person cleared her throat.  
  
"Arwen!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, Amoweil. How are you?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Great, you?" Amowiel replied, trying to hide that she wasn't too great.  
  
The rest of the meal went by pretty quickly. They all talked to each other to catch up on the past four years they haven't seen each other.  
  
Legolas looked around. He saw in front of him tree's, around him, tree's.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked mentally.  
  
"We are in Mirkwood, near your home." Replied an evil voice.  
  
Right then, an Elf guard came out of a tree.  
  
"Prince Legolas! You're safe. Your father has search partied looking for you. Where have you been?" He asked curiously, his light blue eyes filled with concern and relief.  
  
"I wondered off too far into the woods and couldn't find my way home." Replied 'Legolas'.  
  
'That's not true! We'll sort of. Leave my family alone!' Legolas told the evil man type creature. Technically, he didn't know what he was.  
  
'Well, then I would never get my sweet revenge mow would I?' He asked Legolas mentally.  
  
"Follow me, Prince Legolas." The guard said. Legolas obeyed and followed the elder back to the palace.  
  
A/n: Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately, I just haven't had the time. Well, I hope you like. If you have any suggestions, do not hesitate to tell. And sorry it was so short, but I had to make it quick. 


End file.
